


Sole Affection

by The_Epitome_of_Pretense



Series: The Sole Saga [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Epitome_of_Pretense/pseuds/The_Epitome_of_Pretense
Summary: Sole is a tease. Warning: contains a certain four-letter word.





	Sole Affection

Gentle waves slapped against the side of the fishing boat. Sole looked out over the rail, trying to pierce the thick evening fog. She wondered how long it would be before they make it to Far Harbor. 

Nick leaned on the rail beside her. 

“Spot any mermaids yet?” He said. 

“If I did, it wouldn’t surprise me a bit,” she said. “Though I figure I’m more likely to see something much worse.”

“Guess I was right on cue.”

“Oh stop it. You’re better than any old mermaid.”

“You never know,” he said with a smirk, “I might be planning to lure you to your death on those rocks out there.”

“So you’re a siren now?”

“Nah, I’m not pretty enough. You might be, though.”

He leaned closer, aiming to kiss her cheek. She stopped him by placing a finger to his lips. He looked at her in surprise.

“Kisses are for guys who are nice to themselves,” she said.

He clutched at his chest in a gesture of mock-pain.

“We’re on a romantic sunset cruise, and you mean to tell me that you aren’t going to let me smooch on you a bit?”

“I might be persuaded to change my mind,” she said.

He leaned in again, but she stopped him.

“If,” she said, “you tell me something that you like about your looks. I get so tired of hearing you call yourself trash all the time.”

“But I–”

“I’m waiting.”

He tapped his fingers against the rail.

“Alright,” he said after a minute, “I like that I still have some of my face left.”

Sole nodded. It was a good start, at any rate.

“Quality over quantity, I say,” she grinned.

“And I say you should get your eyes checked.”

Sole pursed her lips. She would have to pester him for that remark. If he wouldn’t at least try, she resolved to make him see what she did. He was certainly picking on himself more than usual; maybe he was nervous traveling so far from home. She poked the side of his face and said, 

“Handsome.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Beautiful.”

“Now that’s a stretch.”

“Good-lookin’ son of a gun.”

He chuckled and bowed his head. 

“Come on, cut it out.”

“No, let me admire you for a minute. I can think of three things I like right off the bat.”

She reached over and took his face in her hands. 

“I mean, just look at you, with those high cheekbones and that strong jawline. Not to mention that sweet smile! The Institute knew what it was doing when it built you.”

“You forget that they tossed me out.”

“Oh hush, they didn't know what they had. I mean, just look at those eyes of yours. Would you get a load of those peepers? Damn fine set of opticals, right there.”

“I can’t look at my own eyes.”

“Then I’ll find you a mirror.”

“Are you done?”

“Not even close.”

“Looks like I need to find a way to shut you up.”

“You can try, but I doubt it’ll work.”

He took her by the shoulders and tried to kiss her again. Before she could get swept up in the moment, she turned her head to the side and said, 

“Lovely kissable metal man. Sweet, sweet synth.”

He pulled away, laughing. 

“You just don’t quit, do you?” He said. 

“What can I say? I think you’re wonderful.”

“And I think you love me,” he said. 

Her heart skipped a beat. She looked to him, but he immediately looked away, seemingly enthralled by a scuff on his shoe. She could tell he was holding his breath. Of course what he said was true; she had wanted to say it for months. Even then it was on the tip of her tongue. But she wasn’t going to let on that easily. She smiled coyly. 

“That’s quite an assumption,” she said. “How can you be sure, when I’ve never said so?”

He straightened his shoulders, hiding the brief lapse in composure with his usual ease.

“Simple deduction,” he said with a shrug. “Observation.”

“Mm-hmm. And what have you observed?”

“The usual signs. For example,” he took her hand and slipped his thumb under her shirt cuff. After a moment he nodded and said, “elevated heart rate.”

“Maybe I was just out for a run.”

He lifted her chin and brought his face near hers, squinting as though he was looking for something. 

“You’re blushing. That’s strike two.”

“Sunburn, that’s all.”

He pressed his hands to either side of her waist. 

“Irregular breathing.”

“I think your evidence is pretty inconclusive.”

“Oh, I’d better run a test, then. Let’s see… I know. I’ll kiss you, and we’ll see if you kiss me back this time.”

“You might be surprised.”

“I doubt it.”

With his hands still on her waist, he pulled her close and leaned in. For a moment all was still. The taste of smoke pushed every idle thought from her mind. The way his lips moved against hers left her breathless. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck. Then he pulled away, always too soon. 

His eyes lingered on her lips. She let her hand slip down to his chest. He smiled at the touch and pressed her hand closer. 

“Well, you must think you’re pretty clever for figuring that out,” she said. “But you missed the simplest way.”

“How’s that?”

“You could ask me.”

His composure faltered, and he looked away. 

“Alright,” his voice grew quiet. “Do you love me?”

She let her eyes trace over him, relishing how he held her, savoring the feeling of his hand over hers. Her heart beat so fast she could barely breathe. Being in his arms felt safe and dangerous at the same time. Then she stood on her toes, bringing her lips close to his ear. 

“Yes. I love you,” she said. “I really do.”

He let out a breath. He wrapped his arms tight around her and pressed his cheek to hers. 

“Be careful,” he said. “It’s a sin to tell a lie.”

“Then I’ve never been so sinless. I’m just a fool for you, Mr. Valentine.”

“This must be a ship of fools,” he said, “because I–”

He hesitated. He took a deep breath and let it slip away, then looked her in the eye.

“I love you,” He whispered. 

Her heart stopped at his words. When it began to beat again, she expected it to race, but it settled into a steady rhythm, as if it could rest now that it had what it wanted. Hearing those words felt better than Sole ever imagined. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes, but she couldn’t stop herself from grinning.

“I’d like to hear it again,” she said.

“What, ‘I love you?’”

“Once more.”

“I love you.”

“That’s better. How much longer do you think we have before we reach Far Harbor?” She asked.

“I couldn’t say. Why?”

She grabbed his tie and backed against the wall of the cabin, dragging him with her. 

“Because I think I’ll take those kisses now,” she said in a low voice.

“Is that so?” He said, already leaning in.

“Mm-hmm. All that you can give me.”

She closed her eyes as their lips met. Gentle waves still hit the boat, the fog still closed them in, and they still hadn’t made it to Far Harbor, but it could not be said that Sole cared one bit. 

 


End file.
